The present invention relates generally to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument capable of simultaneously playing many musical sounds composed of different tone colors, music tones and effects.
In the conventional musical instrument, the tone color and effect applied from a keyboard according to a musical sound data are the same, however, it is not possible to produce a plurality of musical sounds which have only different musical tones respectively. Therefore, if a plurality of sounds are simultaneously generated, the music tone is the same and the music sound is a simple one.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic musical instrument which can simultaneously generate a plurality of musical sounds composed of different tone colors, musical tones and effects.